The Edge Of Reason
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: In response to ATSB Quick Pick – Edge – A cliffhanger of a different sort. Hopefully one day I might get to put this scene into a bigger story o


**Title: The Edge Of Reason**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: In response to Quick Pick – Edge – A cliff-hanger of a different sort. **

**Ratings: PG-15**

**Warnings/Notes: I've probably been watching too many action movies. Title borrowed from Helen Fielding.**

**Words: 934**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this, I just do it for the jazz!**

**88888888888888888888888888888**

As the flat bed truck drove over the narrow bridge, there was a sudden explosion. With the force of the explosion, the truck surged forward and careered into the side rail of the bridge.

Mangling metal with metal, the force sent the three passengers sitting on the wooden flat bed flying forward and then backwards as the truck tipped.

"Murdock!" Amy screamed absolutely petrified as she slid off the back of the truck, nothing stopping her. Beneath her, part of the bridge fell into the valley below. Murdock was following quickly behind her on his belly, scraping along the rough wooden surface of the flat bed. He grabbed her as she flew off the back of the truck, luckily catching her arm. But he could feel himself slipping.

"Shit! Face!"

Face had reacted quickly and grabbed at Murdock's feet before he too went flying off the back of the truck. Face also lay flat on his stomach and took a firm hold of Murdock's ankles. Sweat was already appearing on his forehead. "Hold on, you two."

"Don't look down!" Murdock firmly ordered Amy, tightening his grip around her arm with both of his hands, as he hung over the back of the truck. She dangled beneath him.

Amy responded by shaking her head, she knew how far she'd fall. It was a very long drop into a deep valley below. She had already noted that before the explosion.

The flat bed truck creaked, as it hung off of the broken bridge, swaying almost like a seesaw. Amy screamed again.

"It's not going to hold, is it? It's not going to hold."

"It'll hold!" Murdock said sternly.

"Murdock, I'm scared." She could already feel her arm painfully aching.

"It's okay, Amy, I've got you," Murdock reassured her, gasping as he held onto her with all of his strength.

"Amy, hold on. We'll have you safe soon," Face shouted firmly, trying to reassure her even though he couldn't see her. He feared she was right though, this truck was not going to hold. "BA! Hannibal! We need a hand down here."

Face didn't dare move further forward to assist Murdock, instead he made sure that he was secure and kept hold of Murdock as a precaution. Luckily the wooden surface of the flat bed stopped them from slipping, now that the truck had found a resting position supported by the bridge.

The truck continued to sway and creak. Amy tried to hold in her fear, but it felt like a natural reaction to just scream as she dangled from the truck.

"Murdock," Amy looked him straight in the eye, tears starting to flow from her own eyes. She'd never felt this scared in the whole of her life. "If you think the truck won't hold us all…" she swallowed, "let me go."

"Sweetheart, I'm not going to let you go." Murdock responded confidently back, not taking his eyes off hers.

"Amy! Don't you talk like that!" Face snapped, tension in his voice. "BA!"

BA and Hannibal had been inside the cab and were carefully manoeuvring to keep the weight at the front of the truck. BA had slowly crawled through the driver's side window onto the hood and was carefully securing a rope to the bumper.

"I'm movin' as fast as I can, man." BA yelled as he now secured the rope to the metal rail of the bridge that the truck had crashed into.

Hannibal was manoeuvring similarly to BA also trying to keep his weight at the front of the truck. BA nodded to Hannibal once he had the truck secured.

The truck continued to creak and sway, especially with BA and Hannibal's movements.

"Murdock! Promise me, you'll let me go." Amy cried.

"Stop talking like that, Amy." he snapped back. "I'm not letting you go. Besides I don't actually think it would make a difference."

"Amy, don't talk like that." Face called sternly, and then directed his comments to Murdock. "You've got her, right?"

Murdock turned to look at Face as well as he could considering the position he was in. "Yes, I've got her."

What felt like a decade, but had only been a couple of minutes, Murdock was relieved to see BA by his side. Even though the movement made the truck creak and sway, putting his heart into his mouth.

"Give me your other hand, little mamma," BA said grabbing hold of Amy. "I gotch you." As he did so, Murdock felt Face start pulling him back. Good job too, his ribs had started to ache painfully hanging over the edge of the truck.

With the sound of metal twisting and crunching, the truck swayed and creaked again. BA quickly helped Amy scramble over the side of the truck to where Hannibal stood on the remaining bridge. Murdock and Face jumped from the vehicle and BA followed. They all ran off of the bridge, stumbling with exhaustion, to firm ground as the rope gave way. The truck fell, exploding as it hit the bottom of the valley, the remainder of the bridge the truck had been attached to following.

"You alright, kid?" Hannibal asked her. Her face was pale and her body shook with the adrenalin of fear running through her veins.

She couldn't answer him. She tried to nod but couldn't. Face took hold of her in his arms and she buried her face into his neck.

"Thanks, Big Guy," Murdock leant exhaustedly against BA patting his back. He panted getting his breath back. "Colonel, you'd better have a plan B, coz plan A just fell down the pan."

END


End file.
